This application includes a microfiche appendix including two microfiche and 131 frames.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material to which is subject to a claim of copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all other rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to a control system for controlling engine speed and transmission ratio of a vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor.